Le parchemin
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: Harry vit à Charlotte en Caroline du Nord depuis près d'un an. Il travaille au Grand Aumône, passe ses journées entourés de ses amis et sa vie s'écoule paisiblement. Jusqu'à ce que le passé se rappelle à lui. OS.


**Titre** : Le parchemin

 **Résumé** : Harry vit à Charlotte en Caroline du Nord depuis près d'un an. Il travaille au Grand Aumône, passe ses journées entourés de ses amis et sa vie s'écoule paisiblement. Jusqu'à ce que le passé se rappelle à lui.

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter ainsi que l'univers magique qui l'entoure appartient bien évidemment à J.K.R, seule l'histoire m'appartient.. et encore, vu le thème, je ne dois pas être la première à écrire dessus.

 **Note d'auteur** : Euh… _Epsi est un personne géniale et magnifique. Agenouillons-nous devant sa sagesse et son héroïsme._

Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS est un peu plus long que le précédent... vraiment un poil plus long vu qu'il fait près de 13 500 mots ! J'espère que vous apprécirez la lecture !

 **Bêta** : Comme vous l'aurez compris, Epsilon Snape est passée par là :P Merci à elle pour ses corrections et ses remarques ! Des applaudissements pour Aude Snape qui, comme d'habitude, un fait un travail de correction remarquable !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **§ § §**

Il n'y avait plus que lui dans l'appartement. Les déménageurs avaient fini leur travail quelques minutes plus tôt, disposant le dernier de ses cartons dans une malle spécifique. La magie arrivait encore à l'étonner, grâce à divers sorts, ils avaient réussi à ranger plus de six ans de vie dans une toute simple malle. Le plus grand des deux était venu lui faire signer un reçu, le prévenant qu'il recevrait la facture par hibou, d'ici quelques jours. Harry lui avait alors souri, puis lui avait tendu une bourse en cuir remplie de Gallions, qui couvraient les frais plus que nécessaire.

\- Je ne serai pas joignable avant un moment, je préfère vous payer maintenant, avait-il déclaré simplement.

L'homme, pas suffisamment fou pour refuser, l'avait remercié avant de lui donner une feuille, signée magiquement du sceau de l'entreprise, justifiant le paiement. Il avait ensuite rejoint son collègue, et Harry les avait observés partir dans de grands éclats de voix.

Il fit quelques pas dans le salon maintenant vide de tout meuble. Ce lieu était emprunt d'une telle nostalgie. Il y avait vécu ses premières journées d'indépendance, ses premières soirées étudiantes, sa première gueule de bois. Sa première fois. Sa main glissa contre le mur, passant sur ces fissures qu'il avait appris à connaître par cœur et ses doigts effleurèrent les traces de peinture effacée.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Arrivé devant la porte il se contenta de la pousser légèrement, n'osant pas entrer dans la pièce, de peur de tout abandonner. Son regard glissa sur les murs gris clair, puis dans un nouveau sourire, il fit demi-tour.

Il songea à aller dans la cuisine, ce lieu qu'il connaissait par cœur. Une bouffée d'angoisse le saisit à l'idée d'abandonner ce confort. Même maintenant qu'elle avait été vidée de chaque ustensile, il pouvait se rappeler où avait été rangée chaque chose. Il se rappelait la porte du frigo qui grinçait si on l'ouvrait deux fois de suite, les plaques de cuissons qui ronchonnaient quand il ne les nettoyait pas immédiatement, les casseroles qui chantaient quand il les lavait. Oui, il la connaissait par cœur, sa cuisine.

\- Mr Potter ?

Harry se tourna en direction de la porte d'entrée. Dans l'encadrement en bois se tenait un homme, âgé d'environ trente ans, une mallette à la main. Il avait un sourire engageant et ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

\- Bonjour Mr Ginch, salua Harry.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Mr Ginch était l'actuel propriétaire de l'appartement. Il y avait trois ans de cela, il avait racheté l'immeuble à l'ancienne propriétaire, Mme Lockman, qui, étant devenue trop âgée, avait décidé de tout abandonner. Les négociations s'étaient faites dans le calme et Harry, comme tous les autres locataires, avait eu le droit de garder son appartement, sans voir son loyer augmenter.

\- Je vois que vous avez fini de tout empaqueter, s'exclama joyeusement Mr Ginch. Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Très bien, merci.

\- Parfait parfait ! Alors, comme nous en avions parlé, je ne ferai pas d'état des lieux. Comme de toute façon, j'ai prévu de refaire intégralement l'appartement. Je vais donc me contenter de récupérer vos clés. Et, continua-t-il en sortant un papier de sa mallette, voilà la preuve que la caution de l'appartement a été reversée sur votre compte.

Harry acquiesça avant de lui tendre les deux jeux de clés à sa disposition.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement.

\- Merci à vous ! Je vais donc vous laisser. Vous connaissez la procédure pour le départ ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry. Je dois transplaner pour partir, ainsi l'appartement effacera ma trace magique et je ne pourrai plus revenir.

\- Tout à fait !

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux un moment, observant les lieux.

\- Bien, Mr Potter ! Je suis ravi de vous avoir compté parmi mes locataires. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation.

Harry le remercia chaleureusement, ils se serrèrent une nouvelle fois la main, puis l'homme sortit par la porte d'entrée, fermant à clé derrière lui.

Voilà. Il y était. La fin d'un chapitre. Il attrapa la malle de déménagement et refit une dernière fois le tour de son appartement, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié, finissant sa "visite" par la salle de bain.

Il entra dans la pièce, faiblement éclairée par le petit vélux, et se tint debout devant le miroir. Harry posa sa malle et observa son reflet quelques minutes. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts depuis la fin de Poudlard, il avait troqué ses lunettes contre des lentilles magiques, et il avait gagné de nombreux centimètres. Sur son front, sa cicatrice était presque atténuée, vague souvenir d'une époque révolue. Machinalement, sa main vint frotter son front doucement. Après plusieurs secondes, il cessa son geste et sortit de sa poche de manteau un parchemin blanc scellé magiquement.

 _\- Revela._

Le parchemin s'ouvrit puis se déplia, laissant apparaître des visages et des noms par dizaines. Sur les premiers centimètres, on voyait plusieurs photos de lui, avec sur le côté différentes informations. Plus bas, suivaient Ron, Hermione et Neville. Ses amis de toujours. Puis il y avait la famille Weasley, Luna, ses collègues de travail, ses anciens camarades de promotion, ses anciens amis de Poudlard et même Draco Malfoy.

Il tapota sa baguette sur le parchemin, et les inscriptions se brouillèrent. Des dessins apparurent : du château de Poudlard, de son école de cuisine, de son appartement, de Londres… Des dessins qu'il avait lui-même faits, pour ne jamais oublier.

 _\- Finite_.

Il releva la tête, observant une nouvelle fois son reflet dans le miroir.

« Tu es sûr ? » semblait lui dire celui-ci.

« Je n'en sais rien. » voulut-il répondre.

Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, une lueur de détermination brillait dans son regard. Harry posa son parchemin sur le bord du lavabo, et attrapa le miroir de chaque côté. Lentement, il décrocha la vitre. Il la tint d'une main, en équilibre, et attrapa de l'autre le parchemin qu'il vint glisser derrière le miroir. D'un geste rapide, il reposa le miroir en place et s'assura qu'on ne voyait rien.

Satisfait, il sourit largement et se baissa pour attraper sa malle puis, dans un bruit caractéristique, transplana vers sa nouvelle destination.

§ § §

 _1 an plus tard_

§ § §

\- Harry ? Tu es là ?

Le brun leva son nez du livre qu'il lisait depuis son arrivée. Comme tous les matins, il était parti bien trop tôt de chez lui. Il était à peine 6h15 quand il avait passé la porte du restaurant, pour commencer son service à 7h. Il jeta un oeil à sa montre, 6h42.

\- Je suis là Emy, dit-il en refermant son ouvrage.

Une jeune femme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa chevelure blonde gouttait légèrement sur le sol et quelques larmes de pluies glissaient sur son visage.

\- Salut ! fit-elle en levant la main !

\- Salut, répondit Harry avec le sourire. Pas trop trempée ?

\- Tu parles ! Heureusement que les sorts de séchage existent ! Sinon, j'aurais inondé le restaurant.

Un rire commun s'échappa de leurs lèvres, après quelques secondes, Emy entra dans la cuisine et vient s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

\- Ca va toi ?

\- Tout est impec' !

Leurs regards se croisèrent et une lueur de connivence y brilla. Un silence confortable s'installa durant lequel Harry retourna à sa lecture. Emy elle, se leva et inspecta la cuisine. C'était leur petite routine du matin, la même depuis près de dix mois.

\- A ton avis, commença Emy. A quelle heure arrivera Marc ?

\- Huum… fit semblant de réfléchir Harry. Tu es arrivée il y a exactement 7 minutes donc… dans moins d'une seconde !

Et effectivement, à peine eut-il finit sa phrase que le carillon de la porte des employés sonna. Quelques bruits de pas plus tard Marc entra dans la cuisine, créant l'hilarité chez ses deux jeunes collègues. Habitué à ce manège, l'homme ne broncha pas. Il marmonna un "Bonjour" puis disparut dans le vestiaire pour se changer. Quand il réapparut une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry et Emy étaient calmés et ils le saluèrent chaleureusement.

La matinée défila ainsi, lentement mais sûrement. Eliott et Thomas, les deux commis de cuisine arrivèrent vers 7h, et ils discutèrent tous du programme de la journée . Vers 8h45, l'équipe de livraison arriva et le rythme s'accélèra légèrement. Depuis quelques semaines, le Grand Aumône avait lancé un programme de livraison à domicile entre 9h et 11h00 et le projet rencontrait un vrai succès. Ainsi, tous les matins, Emy, Harry, Eliott et Thomas préparaient petits-déjeuners et plats à emporter en plus de préparer les plats du midi.

Il était 11h05 quand Emy annonça la pause. Ils finirent chacun leur préparation, mirent au frais ce qui devait l'être, et se dirigèrent vers la salle.

\- Harry ! appela Emy.

Le garçon se retourna et approcha.

\- Tu as ta plume ?

Harry hocha la tête. Un mouvement de baguette plus tard, un parchemin et une magnifique plume-scribe volèrent jusqu'à lui.

\- Bien, note bien. La semaine prochaine, le restaurant sera fermé lundi toute la journée et mardi midi, on ne reprend le travail que pour le service du soir. Viens à l'heure habituelle. D'accord ?

Harry finit de noter les instructions et acquiesça.

\- Donc, lundi toute l'équipe est au séminaire à Mineral Spring, on se retrouve à la zone de transplanage du Renaissance Park pour partir tous ensemble, le départ se fait à 7h00.

\- Et mardi matin ?

\- Repos ! La journée de lundi va être fatigante et on va sûrement rentrer tard.

\- Très bien ! C'est noté !

Il sourit à Emy, mais cette dernière le regardait, soucieuse.

\- Ca va aller ?

\- Mais oui Emy ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis, s'il y a le moindre problème tu sais où j'habite.

\- Tu as raison, fit la blonde en hochant la tête. Tu es un grand, tu sais te débrouiller tout seul.

\- Voilà ! Allez, allons manger maintenant, notre pause est déjà bien assez courte comme ça.

Leur conversation terminée, Harry lâcha la plume. Cette dernière sembla alors prendre vie, elle s'ébroua légèrement avant de voltiger à quelques centimètres de son visage. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le parchemin s'échappa des mains du brun pour voler, lui aussi, à ses côtés. Harry sourit à ces objets qui, bien que dépourvus de toute vie, semblait être doués d'émotions. Il les observa un instant s'agiter, puis il imita Emy et se dirigea vers la salle. Derrière lui, parchemin et plume patientèrent quelques secondes avant de les suivre, et, comme à leur habitude, ils se calèrent dans un coin de la pièce, sachant parfaitement se faire oublier.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre. L'équipe déjeuna rapidement, dégustant un taboulé préparé par Eliott. A 11h30, ils reprirent leur poste, rallumèrent les fourneaux, sortirent les ingrédients nécessaires. A 14h15, le service était terminé et les plans de travail nettoyés. Emy et Harry décidèrent donc de s'offrir une virée en ville en attendant le soir. Virée à laquelle se joignirent les deux commis sans hésiter.

La petite bande s'en alla donc joyeusement en direction du centre-ville de Charlotte. Quand il avait quitté Londres, un an plus tôt, il était venu s'exiler ici, dans cette ville de Caroline du Nord, aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Il ne pouvait dire exactement pourquoi il avait choisi cet endroit, mais il y avait maintenant une vie. Il partageait ses heures de travail avec une équipe formidable, ses soirées se déroulaient la plupart du temps chez l'un ou l'autre de ses collègues, ou chez lui. Collègues qui étaient devenus très rapidement des amis proches, avec qui il partageait ses secrets, ses espoirs et ses amours. La seule chose dont ils ne parlaient jamais, c'était de son passé. Harry ne l'évoquait jamais, et jamais ils ne lui posaient des questions, acceptant sans condition ce silence.

Pour compenser ça, Eliott et Thomas étaient intarissables sur leur enfance. Jumeaux, ils avaient toujours fait les quatre cents coups pour s'intégrer dans un monde d'adulte qui ne leur convenait pas. Ils évoquaient régulièrement leur passé à Ilvermorny, au grand plaisir de leurs amis qui ne se lassaient jamais de leurs anecdotes. De temps en temps, Emy surenchérissait avec quelques histoires sur sa famille.

\- Vous saviez qu'ils vont ouvrir une nouvelle boutique d'ingrédients ici ? s'exclama Emy avec entrain alors qu'ils passaient devant un bâtiment en cours de construction. Il parait que celui qui a acheté le terrain est un potionniste anglais de grande renommée.

La petite troupe s'arrêta à quelques mètres de ce qu'ils supposèrent être la future porte d'entrée.

\- C'est pas plus mal. Depuis que Tims a pris sa retraite, on avait plus aucun bon revendeur par ici.

Tous acquiescèrent à la remarque de Eliott. Tims était un sympathique vieillard, bien qu'un peu sénile certes, qui avait vendu toute sa vie les meilleurs ingrédients de la Caroline du Nord. Deux ans auparavant, il avait fermé boutique, décidant qu'il avait largement mérité de partir en vacances. Depuis, les sorciers de la ville étaient obligés de se rendre en Caroline du Sud pour s'approvisionner.

Ils continuèrent leur balade, vaquant sans réel but dans les rues magiques de Charlotte. Ce fut vers 18h00 qu'ils se décidèrent à revenir au restaurant. Quand ils arrivèrent, Marc était déjà en train d'installer les tables pour le premier service du soir.

\- Bien ! Thomas, Eliott, vous nous préparez les entrées, je veux que tout soit prêt quand les premiers clients arriveront. Quand vous aurez fini, Eliott tu files à la plonge, Thomas tu aides Harry. Compris ?

Les jumeaux signifièrent leur accord d'un mouvement de tête, non sans ronchonner pour Eliott, ce qui arracha un sourire moqueur à Marc.

\- Harry, hors-d'oeuvre ou dessert ?

\- Peu m'importe. Hier soir j'ai fait quoi déjà ? demanda ce dernier en haussant des épaules.

\- Hors-d'oeuvre.

\- Alors dessert ! s'exclama-t-il.

Emy sourit face à l'enthousiasme de son ami.

\- Très bien ! Allez on s'y met !

Une minute plus tard, chacun avait rejoint son poste et les bruits de casseroles, couteaux et autres ustensiles résonnaient dans la cuisine. La soirée fut calme. Ils eurent peu de clients pour un samedi soir et l'équipe en salle, comme eux, n'eut pas à courir dans tous les sens. Il était à peine minuit quand Emy ferma le restaurant. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit dans la joie et, comme, pour une raison qui était propre à la patronne, le Grand Aumône n'ouvrait pas ce dimanche, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous lundi vers 7h00 à Renaissance Park.

Pourtant quand Harry ouvrit la porte de son appartement lundi matin, il trouva Emy, adossée au mur dans son couloir. Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire contrit, auquel Harry répondit avec un soupir.

\- Je me doutais que tu serais là !

\- Je…

Harry la fit taire d'un mouvement de main, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas va ! Je te connais par coeur. Et je suis content que tu sois là. Mais la prochaine fois, assume et donne-moi rendez-vous devant chez moi directement.

Sur ce, il tira la langue gentiment et passa devant son amie. Emy le suivit en maugréant que "de toute façon, si je t'avais dit ça, tu aurais refusé et patati et patata". Après plusieurs grommellements, elle finit par s'arrêter et l'appela.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ca va ?

Harry s'immobilisa dans le milieu du couloir et se retourna, un sourire rassurant collé au visage.

\- Tout est impec' !

Il reprit sa marche et ils sortirent de l'immeuble. D'un pas léger, les deux se dirigèrent vers le Renaissance Park. Harry habitant en zone moldue, ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner directement là-bas. Ils papotèrent tout le long du chemin, évoquant le programme de la journée, spéculant sur les grands chefs qui seraient là ou encore imaginant ce qu'on leur demanderait de faire.

Un quart d'heure de marche plus tard, ils arrivaient au point de rendez-vous. Un regard sur l'air de transplanage leur suffirent pour comprendre qu'ils étaient les premiers. Ils se postèrent un peu en retrait pour attendre leurs deux collègues.

Eliott et Thomas arrivèrent après quelques minutes. Quand les jumeaux les aperçurent, ils firent de grands gestes en entrant dans le parc et les rejoignirent presque en courant.

\- Bonjour bonjour ! s'exclama Eliott. Le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille… et nous allons passer notre journée enfermés dans une cuisine !

Sa réplique fit rire Harry et Emy.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Eliott, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire. Tu as l'air en forme !

\- Je suis sûr que ça a un lien avec une certaine July, intervint Thomas, moqueur.

En face de lui, Eliott devint rouge pivoine.

\- July ? demanda Harry.

\- Mais si, rappelle-toi ! Quand James nous a invités à l'ouverture de son restau, le mois dernier, Eliott a totalement flashé sur sa préparatrice à desserts.

\- N'importe quoi ! s'écria ce dernier. C'est juste que..

\- Que ?

\- Roooh ! Tais-toi ! Allons-y, on va finir par être en retard.

Thomas attrapa son frère par les épaules en éclatant de rire. Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la zone de transplanage suivis par Harry et Emy. La jeune femme tendit son bras à Harry.

\- Je t'emmène très cher ?

\- Avec plaisir Ma Dame, répondit Harry en s'accrochant à son poignet.

A peine deux secondes plus tard, ils disparaissaient du Renaissance Park pour apparaître dans un hall magnifiquement décoré. Au plafond, qui s'élevait à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, était peinte une fresque mouvante racontant l'histoire de Grindelwald. Les couleurs étaient vives comme si on venait de la finir. Sur les murs, différents tableaux avaient été accrochés. On pouvait y voir les plus grands sorciers du monde entier. Isolt Sayre, fondateur de Ilvermorny, Agrippa, grande alchimiste allemande, Bowman Wright, inventeur du Vif d'Or, ou encore Albus Dumbledore, grand vainqueur du mage noir dessiné au plafond.

\- C'est impressionnant, murmura Harry en tournant sur lui-même.

Emy le regarda avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Elle aimait cet aspect d'Harry qui s'émervaillait pour la plus infime des choses. C'était la troisième fois en un an qu'ils transplanaient dans ce lieu, et Harry avaient toujours ces mêmes yeux brillants. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la pressa doucement.

\- On y va ?

Harry acquiesça et ils rejoignirent Eliott et Thomas qui les attendaient dehors. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous les quatre vers l'unique restaurant sorcier de ce quartier. Il se trouvait à peine un kilomètre aussi arrivèrent-ils vers 7h15. Ils passèrent la porte d'entrée et virent se dessiner devant eux une immense cuisine, la plus grande qu'ils aient jamais vue.

\- Elle a été agrandie magiquement, déclara une voix à côté d'eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement. A quelques mètres sur leur gauche, trois cuisiniers qui avaient déjà revêtu leur tenue les observaient avec de grands sourires.

\- James ! s'exclama Emy avant de se jeter dans les bras du plus grand d'entre eux.

Ce dernier resserra ses bras autour de la taille d'Emy et la souleva dans les airs. Quand il la reposa au sol, il déposa un long baiser sur son front.

\- Je suis contente de te voir petite soeur.

\- Moi aussi ! dit Emy, en se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à son tour.

James était un jeune homme de vingt-huit ans, de quatre ans le cadet d'Emy. Il avait décidé d'ouvrir son propre restaurant quelques mois plus tôt. Contrairement à sa soeur qui était resté dans un concept classique, lui avait innové en ouvrant un restaurant de nuit qui servait ses clients de vingt-deux heures à dix heures le matin. Pour l'ouverture, James les avait "invités", c'est-à-dire qu'il avait supplié sa soeur, un peu après vingt-trois heures, de venir les aider. En effet, lui et sa petite équipe avait largement sous-estimé le succès qu'ils recevraient pour leur première nuit. Très rapidement, des jeunes en attente de rentrer en boîte, des moins jeunes qui finissaient le travail tard, des curieux... étaient venus voir ce nouveau restaurant, unique en ville. L'équipe du Grand Aumône avait donc transplané aussitôt leur service terminé pour faire des heures supplémentaires. Ca avait été seulement à trois heures du matin qu'Harry, Eliott et Thomas étaient rentrés chez eux. Emy, quant à elle, était restée jusqu'au dernier plat.

\- Comment ça va vous ? demanda James en passant un bras par dessus les épaules de sa soeur.

La blonde lui offrit un grand sourire et ils partirent tous les deux dans une discussion sur leurs affaires respectives. De leur côté, leurs collègues respectifs se rapprochèrent et se saluèrent, échangeant sur les dernières semaines et leur travail. Dans un mouvement de groupe, ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle, décidant de patienter ensemble jusqu'au début du séminaire.

\- Alors Harry, intervint July, bien intégré à la vie américaine ?

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire.

\- Ca va ! J'ai encore un peu de mal avec certaines de vos habitudes mais… ça va !

\- Et quelles habitudes ?

\- Le café le matin ! répondit Harry, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

Sa réplique fit rire leur petit groupe. Harry, en tant qu'anglais britannique, ne jurait que par le thé, et en feuilles s'il vous plaît. Malheureusement pour lui, on ne trouvait que très peu de revendeurs de thés en vrac dans son nouveau pays. Eliott avait bien tenté de le convertir au café en lui faisant goûter les meilleurs, en vain. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à réagir mais fut interrompu avant de pouvoir parler.

\- Ha… Harry ?

La voix manquait d'assurance, mais fut suffisamment forte pour que tous l'entendent. Ils se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement. A peine à deux mètres d'eux, une jeune femme les observait, les larmes aux yeux. Ses cheveux roux étaient coupés au carré et elle portait la tenue blanche et la toque des pâtissiers.

\- C'est toi Harry ?

Emy, Eliott et Thomas se tournèrent vers leur ami. Ce dernier observait avec incompréhension la jeune femme devant lui. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne, fronçant le nez.

\- Je… On se connait ?

\- C'est moi, répondit la rousse, si bas qu'ils crurent avoir rêvé, c'est moi Harry. Ginny.

Harry lui offrit un regard désolé.

\- Pardon… Je ne me souviens pas. Où est-ce qu'on s'est rencontrés ?

Sa réponse ne sembla pas être celle attendue. La jeune femme poussa un cri d'exclamation et ses deux mains se croisèrent sur sa bouche. Au même moment, les larmes qu'elle contenait jusque-là coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Tu… tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé mais-

Il fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge qui résonna dans la salle. Ils se tournèrent tous vers le bruit, leur discussion pour le moment mise de côté. Une estrade lévitait au centre de la pièce, sur celle-ci, deux femmes et un homme attendaient que le silence se fasse. Après quelques instants, l'une des femmes s'avança. Contrairement à ses deux acolytes, elle ne portait pas l'habit des chefs cuisiniers mais un tailleur beige. Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et tous purent voir ses lèvres bouger, surement pour formuler un Sonorus.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup d'être présents et surtout d'être aussi nombreux pour ce premier séminaire. Je suis Ariana Garinton, propriétaire de ces lieux, et je suis ravie que cette journée se passe dans mon restaurant.

Elle fit une pause alors que des applaudissements polis résonnaient dans la salle.

\- Malheureusement, pour des raisons personnelles, je ne pourrai participer mais laissez-moi tout de même présenter mes deux invités. Ils m'ont fait l'honneur d'accepter de venir animer cette journée consacrée à notre passion commune : la cuisine. A ma gauche, Mr Paul Bocuse, que je ne présente plus, nous vient directement de France pour parler de la thématique du matin "Le travail en équipe". A ma droite, Mme Lydia Elsinki, originaire de Pologne et spécialiste des sorts de cuisine vous apportera tout son savoir cet après-midi pour notre thématique "Amélioration des sorts magiques en cuisine". Je vais maintenant les laisser se présenter rapidement. Mr Bocuse…

\- Bonjour à tous, merci de votre accueil. Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier-

Harry cessa d'écouter le discours. Il en savait déjà suffisamment sur Paul Bocuse - quel cuisinier digne de ce nom ne connaissait pas cet homme dont la renommée s'était faite, autant dans le monde sorcier que le monde Moldu. Il se tourna très légèrement, regardant discrètement derrière lui. La femme de tout à l'heure - Ginny ? - était là et le regardait avec tristesse et douleur. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et pendant une fraction de seconde, une lueur de douceur brilla dans les orbes bruns.

\- Harry ? demanda Emy en posant une main sur son épaule. Ca va ?

\- Oui, répondit rapidement Harry. Oui tout va bien.

Il adressa un sourire à son amie et tenta de se reconcentrer sur le discours. Dans sa tête tournaient des dizaines de questions : qui était cette Ginny ? D'où la connaissait-il ? Pourquoi n'apparaissait-elle jamais dans ses souvenirs ? Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce nom ne lui disait rien. Il n'était que 7h35 du matin, et Harry sentait déjà poindre un mal de tête. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. La journée allait être longue et il décida de mettre ce problème de côté, avec un peu de chance cette fille ne serait pas répartie dans le même groupe que lui.

Et ce fut en effet le cas. L'intégralité des professionnels présents furent scindés en huit groupes de neuf à dix personnes. La journée se déroula sans encombre et fut enrichissante pour tous. Harry ne repensa qu'une unique fois à cette Ginny, sur l'heure de midi, alors qu'elle passait devant lui avant ses collègues. Ils s'étaient adressés un regard, elle avait sourit tristement, lui poliment.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que leur séminaire était terminé, Harry et les autres avaient retrouvé leur amis du Soir au Matin. Ils avaient passé la journée séparés, ne se retrouvant que pendant l'heure du repas.

\- C'était génial ! s'exclama July. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait un sort pour maintenir les poches à douille à température !

\- Et celui pour faire tenir une feuille de salade à la vertical ! enchérit Eliott.

\- Inutile.

\- Inutile certes, mais drôle !

\- Peut-être que…

\- Harry ?

Le brun se désintéressa de la conversation et se tourna lentement vers la voix qui venait de l'appeler.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler un instant ? demanda Ginny, hésitante.

\- Bien sûr.

Il lui sourit et ils s'éloignèrent tous deux doucement, se dirigeant vers l'extérieur. Le soleil chauffait agréablement leur peau, et une légère brise soufflait sur la ville. Plusieurs secondes passèrent dans un silence gênant, Harry ne sachant pas réellement ce que lui voulait la rousse.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu vas bien ? finit par s'enquérir Ginny.

\- Oui, je vais bien merci. Mais..

\- Mais tu ne sais toujours pas qui je suis n'est-ce pas ? l'interrompit la jeune femme.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment.

Il vit les larmes monter aux yeux de Ginny. Son visage se crispa tandis qu'elle se retenait de pleurer devant lui. Elle inspira profondément et plaqua un faux sourire sur son visage.

\- Tu as l'air de vraiment bien t'entendre avec tes collègues.

Sa voix était basse et emplie de trémolos.

\- Je veux dire, continua-t-elle avec une fausse joie, ils ont même l'air d'être plus que des collègues. Ce sont tes amis ?

Le brun hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- C'est super. Vraiment. Je suis contente pour toi.

Ginny baissa la tête et Harry la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Quand elle releva son visage, les larmes coulaient à flot mais silencieusement sur ses joues.

\- Tu sais… je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es parti. Personne ne le sait en fait. On s'est longtemps demandés avec Ro- avec les autres si tu allais bien, si tu étais heureux. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que c'est le cas.

Elle ferma les yeux, prit une nouvelle inspiration et un autre sourire étira ses lèvres, un vrai cette fois-ci. Elle s'avança doucement du brun, et encore plus doucement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser dura à peine quelques secondes. Quand elle se recula, ses yeux brillaient toujours mais elle ne pleurait plus.

\- J'espère qu'on se reverra, dit-elle avant de se retourner.

Harry l'observa partir, toujours silencieux. Sa main droite vint effleurer ses lèvres du bout des doigts et il sentait son coeur battre un peu trop rapidement dans sa cage thoracique. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure alors qu'il recherchait dans sa mémoire la trace d'une jeune femme rousse aux yeux bruns. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, mais quand Emy vint le chercher de nombreuses minutes plus tard, il n'avait pas bougé.

\- Harry, appela doucement la jeune femme.

Le brun sursauta légèrement. Sa main retomba le long de son corps et il se tourna vers son amie. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il tentait de reconnecter avec le monde qui l'entourait.

\- Ca va Harry ?

\- Oui. Oui oui ça va. Juste… juste une petite migraine. Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Les autres nous attendent ?

Emy acquiesça, la mine soucieuse.

\- On a décidé d'aller boire un verre avec l'équipe du Soir au Matin.

\- Oh ! D'accord. Avec… euh.. Théo, James et…

\- July.

\- Ha oui c'est ça. Allons-y alors.

Son amie l'observa encore quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés. Puis elle sembla décider qu'il allait bien car un grand sourire traversa son visage. Elle se retourna, résumant à Harry la discussion qu'il avait quitté en partant avec Ginny. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient retrouvé leurs amis et le petit groupe partit à la recherche d'un bar. Après une bonne demie-heure, ils trouvèrent finalement un lieu qui plaisait à tous et s'installèrent au Shake it.

La soirée s'écoula sereinement, ponctuée par les rires et les exclamations joyeuses des jeunes gens. Chacun paya sa tournée et ils s'en firent offrir une par le patron qui voyait d'un très bon oeil cet élan de jeunesse et d'énergie dans son bar. Il était une heure du matin passée quand ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux.

Ils avancèrent difficilement vers la zone de transplanage réglementée. Heureusement pour eux, depuis quelques années, le gouvernement de Caroline du Nord avait mis en place des transplaneurs d'escortes, disponibles de vingt-trois heures à quatre heures du matin. En effet, les hôpitaux sorciers s'étaient fortement plaints de l'abondance de sorciers et sorcières saouls et désartibulés qui arrivaient aux urgences. Le gouverneur de l'état avait alors mis en place ce service, intégralement gratuit.

Emy, Eliott, Thomas et Harry purent donc tous rentrer sans dégâts jusqu'à Renaissance Park, puis jusqu'à leur appartement respectif. Ce fut donc vers 1h25 qu'Harry rentra chez lui, épuisé et bien amoché. Cependant, alors que son envie première était de se vautrer dans son lit, il s'assit à son bureau. D'un mouvement de baguette, il invoqua un orbe lumineux qui éclaira faiblement la pièce. A peine une seconde plus tard, le parchemin qui le suivait partout se posa délicatement sur la surface en bois, et sa plume se positionna à la verticale à côté de sa main. Avec un sourire fatigué, il s'en saisit et commença à gratter le parchemin. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il la lâcha. Il fit disparaître son orbe et partit se coucher. Il avait fermé les yeux depuis à peine quelques secondes quand il s'endormit.

§ § §

Le bruit d'un couteau tombant sur le sol fit sursauter Eliott pour la troisième fois. L'ambiance était lourde ce matin. Quand son frère et lui étaient arrivés au restaurant, Emy et Marc discutaient dans le bureau, et à leurs têtes, ils avaient tout de suite deviné que quelque chose de sérieux se passait. Harry, de son côté, avait décroché un simple bonjour avant de tomber dans un mutisme dont il n'était toujours pas sorti, trois heures plus tard.

\- Bordel Harry ! S'exclama Emy, énervée et abandonnant la préparation de son plat. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend en ce moment ?

Le brun lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne répondit rien. Il se baissa et ramassa le couteau à viande qu'il venait de faire tomber. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'évier. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il passait l'ustensile sous l'eau. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le séminaire. Une semaine depuis qu'il avait croisé cette Ginny et qu'il se demandait chaque jour qui elle était. Il passait des heures le soir, après être rentré chez lui, à chercher une photo d'elle, à chercher son nom dans ses souvenirs. En vain. Et depuis une semaine, il n'était pas aussi concentré sur sa cuisine qu'il aurait dû l'être. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de mauvais plats qu'il avait envoyé en salle, ou de sauces qu'il avait ratées.

Harry se dirigea vers son plan de travail, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il posa le couteau et attrapa sa baguette, recommençant sa préparation. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la voix d'Emy retentit de nouveau dans la cuisine.

\- Ok ! Ca suffit Harry ! Tu me lâches ça et tu prends ta journée.

Il leva les yeux de sa viande, surpris.

\- Regarde dans quel état tu as mis cette pauvre pièce de boeuf.

Harry baissa son regard. On aurait dit que quelqu'un - Harry en l'occurrence - avait essayé de réduire la viande en morceaux toujours plus petits. Il n'y avait, devant lui, plus que de la charpie, on ne pouvait même pas appeler ça de la viande hachée.

\- Ecoute Emy, commença Harry, je suis désolé. Je vais me reprendre, je vais-

\- Non ! le coupa Emy, sèchement.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Non, fit-elle plus doucement. Ecoute Harry, tu es ailleurs depuis quelques jours, et ça devient catastrophique. Alors tu prends ta journée, tu sors, tu bouquines, tu fais je sais pas quoi mais tu décompresses. Tiens ! Tu n'as qu'à aller à ce nouveau magasin d'ingrédients, il a ouvert hier, et il parait qu'ils y vendent du thé.

\- Je…

\- Non non Harry ! Pas de "je", pas de "mais", rien du tout. Tu prends ta journée, un point c'est tout. Je ne veux plus te voir dans ma cuisine d'ici trois minutes.

Harry resta immobile, le visage marqué par l'indécision. Il regarda Emy, Eliott et Thomas à tour de rôle.

\- Deux minutes Harry.

La remarque sembla finalement le faire réagir et il sortit rapidement de la cuisine. Il retira son tablier avec rage et le jeta par terre dans les vestiaires. Avec des gestes rendus saccadés par la colère, il attrapa sa veste, sortit de la pièce puis quitta le restaurant. Une fois dehors, il marcha à grands pas, sans vraiment savoir où il allait.

Il se sentait nul, et idiot, et ridicule. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser sa vie personnelle envahir sa vie professionnelle. C'était une erreur de débutant, et il n'en était plus un. Il continua de marcher sans réel but, ralentissant le pas au fur et à mesure qu'il se calmait.

Au bout de longues minutes, il fut suffisamment apaisé pour prêter attention à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était en plein coeur du quartier magique, à quelques mètres à peine du magasin dont lui avait parlé Emy.

\- Pourquoi pas, murmura-t-il en s'y dirigeant.

Il ne connaissait rien de mieux pour se détendre qu'une bonne tasse de thé vert à la menthe poivrée. Il poussa les portes de la boutique et fut rassuré de voir les habituelles boîtes de thé en vrac qui trônaient derrière le comptoir. Il balaya du regard le reste de la pièce. A gauche, plusieurs ingrédients de potions étaient rangés dans des étalages qu'il supposa être hautement sécurisés. A droite, on pouvait trouver des livres de potions, des marmites et divers ustensiles de potionnistes.

Il n'aperçut aucun vendeur. Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir entendu des pas quand il était entré. Il se dirigea vers les ouvrages, jetant un oeil sur les titres pour faire passer le temps.

\- Alors c'est vraiment toi Potter ! fit une voix hargneuse derrière lui, au bout d'un certain temps. Je n'ai pas voulu le croire quand mon assistant m'a dit que le _grand Harry Potter_ venait d'entrer dans notre boutique. Mais si c'est bien lui !

Harry se tourna vivement. Devant lui se tenait un homme au cheveux courts et encore plus blonds qu'Emy. Tout dans son allure dénotait du petit aristocrate arrogant. Sa veste à elle seule devait coûter plus chère qu'un mois de loyer pour son appartement. Ses bottes étaient en cuir de dragons et semblaient neuves.

\- Pardon, on se connait ? demanda Harry.

Le masque de froideur se brisa pour laisser place à un air mi-stupéfait, mi-furieux. Il fit un pas vers Harry.

\- Tu te fous de moi Potter ?

Le brun sentit la colère le traverser, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue des derniers jours, ou parce qu'il rencontrait une deuxième personne en une semaine qui le connaissait sans qu'il ne s'en rappelle, ou tout simplement les évènements de tout à l'heure, en tout cas, il eut une violente envie de frapper l'homme devant lui.

\- Je ne me _fou_ pas de vous, _Monsieur_. Et j'apprécierai que vous me parliez sur un autre ton.

En face de lui, l'homme semblait de plus en plus étonné. Il garda le silence plusieurs secondes détaillant longuement Harry.

\- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ? demanda-t-il, un soupçon de doute dans la voix.

Harry souffla de lassitude et hocha négativement la tête.

\- Non, je ne vois pas qui vous êtes. Ecoutez… je passe une mauvaise journée et je suis juste venu acheter du thé. Alors je suis vraiment désolé si je suis censé vous reconnaître, mais là je n'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter.

De nouveau le silence régna entre eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? finit par s'enquérir le blond.

Sans s'offusquer du tutoiement, Harry pointa une boite du doigt.

\- Du thé vert à la menthe poivrée. Cent grammes.

\- Très bien.

L'homme passa derrière le comptoir et d'un mouvement de baguette fit venir à lui le thé voulu. Il mesura les cent grammes, les versa dans un sachet puis tandis le petit paquet à son client.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Non merci.

\- Très bien, ça fera 3 Gallions et 13 Mornilles et 8 Noises.

Harry sortit de sa poche les pièces nécessaires qu'il tendit ensuite au commerçant. Il le salua ensuite puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée de porte, une question lui traversa l'esprit. Il se retourna.

\- Quel est votre nom ?

L'homme leva les yeux, et le regard anthracite brilla furieusement.

\- Draco Malfoy.

§ § §

Après avoir acheté son thé, Harry était rentré directement chez lui, frustré, furieux et légèrement déprimé. Il s'était fait une théière entière de thé vert en guise de repas et avait passé une partie de l'après-midi à chercher qui était Draco Malfoy. En début de soirée, il avait finalement décidé de dormir un peu. Il s'était réveillé vers vingt-deux heures, avait grignoté un paquet de gâteau puis avait continué ses recherches.

Il était près de minuit quand on sonna à sa porte. Harry posa sa plume sur son bureau et partit ouvrir la porte. Emy attendaient derrière, une bouteille de vin sorcier à la main. Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Il s'écarta de l'encadrement en bois et laissa passer son amie. Celle-ci posa sa bouteille sur la table et enleva sa cape tandis qu'Harry partait chercher deux verres. Il revint une minute plus tard, avec des cacahuètes en plus. En silence, il attrapa la bouteille et fit un signe de tête à Emy pour lui indiquer le canapé. Ils s'installèrent côte à côté et le brun les servit.

\- Bon… tu m'expliques Harry ?

Le brun porta son verre à ses lèvres, le regarda d'un mauvais oeil puis le but cul sec. Emy l'observa faire, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

\- J'ai croisé Draco Malfoy tout à l'heure, dit-il platement.

\- Draco Malfoy ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Le propriétaire de la nouvelle boutique d'ingrédients.

\- Et ? demanda Emy alors qu'Harry buvait un deuxième verre.

\- Et visiblement, il me connaît, je le connais, mais je ne me rappelle pas putain ! s'énerva le brun. C'est quoi ce bordel Emy ? C'est quoi ce putain de bordel. Ginny, Draco Malfoy… c'est qui ces gens ?

\- Je-

\- Je comprends plus rien ! s'exclama-t-il. Il n'y a rien dans mes souvenirs, rien dans ce foutu parchemin, rien dans ma tête.

Emy ne répondit rien, comprenant que tout ce dont avait besoin son ami pour le moment était de s'exprimer. Elle sirota son vin doucement tandis qu'Harry finissait son troisième verre. Quand il reprit la parole, il chuchotait presque.

\- J'arrête pas d'y penser depuis une semaine Emy. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny... Ce nom tourne sans cesse dans ma tête… et maintenant, Draco Malfoy.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer sur le canapé.

\- Tu sais Emy, j'y ai réfléchi… À pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien. Mon arrivée ici était tellement bien organisée, je n'ai pas débarqué à Charlotte par hasard. Je crois… je crois que j'ai voulu tout oublier Emy.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. La jeune femme l'observait, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

\- Pourquoi j'ai voulu ça Emy ? Pourquoi j'ai tout effacé de mon passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé de si terrible pour que j'ai voulu arrêter de me souvenir. Tu sais… j'y pense souvent. Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Pourquoi je suis venu ici ? Mais jusque là, ça allait. Je me disais que si j'étais parti d'Angleterre, c'est parce que je ne connaissais plus personne. Parce que je n'avais plus de famille. Et puis je t'avais toi, et Eliott et Thomas. Même ce vieux Marc. Je me disais, qu'avec vous, peu importait que je ne me souvienne pas.

Une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

\- Mais maintenant que je les ai rencontrés… maintenant qu'ils me rappellent mon passé, je n'arrive plus à faire abstraction. Tous les matins quand je lis mon parchemin, je vois ce nom qui n'évoque aucun souvenir et ça me tue.

Il rouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il avait beau n'avoir bu que trois verres, avec la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé et le fait qu'il n'avait mangé ni ce midi ni ce soir, il sentait déjà sa tête tourner. Il se releva d'un coup, vit la pièce tanguer autour de lui et planta son regard dans les yeux bleus de son amie.

\- Je vais me bourrer la gueule Emy.

\- Euh… je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure idée Harry.

\- Si ! s'exclama ce dernier. Ce soir, je me bourre la gueule. La grande et unique question est… veux-tu m'accompagner ?

Emy observa son ami comme si un veracrasse venait de lui pousser sur la tête. Son regard se posa sur son verre, puis sur la bouteille déjà bien entamée et revint sur Harry. Ce dernier avait déjà les joues qui commençaient à rougir et ses yeux brillaient un peu trop. Elle leva ses mains en signe d'abandon, attrapa ensuite la bouteille et remplit leur verre.

\- Puisque de toute façon, tu comptes boire avec ou sans moi…

Harry poussa une étrange exclamation de victoire en levant son verre.

\- Cul sec ! hurla-t-il.

Emy laissa un échapper un rire avant de porter la boisson à ses lèvres. Cul sec, pensa-t-elle.

§ § §

Quand Harry sortit de sa chambre le lendemain, on aurait pu croire qu'il était passé sous un troupeau d'Hippogriffe. Des cernes bleu-noir descendaient sous ses yeux, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, enfin encore plus que d'habitude et il portait un t-shirt taché par endroit. Ses yeux fermés et son visage grimaçant témoignaient de la migraine qui chantait dans son crâne.

\- Bonjour Harry !

Le brun ouvrit les paupières rapidement, surpris, dupliquant la douleur.

\- Bonjour, soupira-t-il, bien que ce qui sortit de sa gorge ressembla plus à un grognement animal qu'à de l'anglais.

Il traina des pieds jusqu'à la table du salon puis se laissa tomber sur une des chaises. Dans un nouveau grognement, il posa ses coudes sur la table et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Après plusieurs secondes, il ouvrit difficilement une paupière et observa le dos de la jeune femme. La blonde était en train de préparer thé et tartines pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Ca va ? interrogea celle-ci.

\- J'ai une gueule de bois monstrueuse…

Une lueur de panique traversa les yeux d'Emy. Elle posa les deux tasses qu'elle venait de sortir, et s'avança jusqu'à Harry, contournant la table pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule droite du brun, le forçant à quitter sa position et à se tourner vers elle.

\- Ca va ? redemanda-t-elle, légèrement plus insistante.

Harry grogna faiblement et referma les yeux.

\- Tout est impec, déclara-t-il faiblement.

Emy laissa échapper un faible soupir, elle se relevait de sa chaise quand elle entendit son ami rajouter :

\- C'est ce que je suis censé te répondre non ?

La jeune femme s'immobilisa, tous les muscles de son corps tendus. Elle regarda le brun, inquiète.

\- Est-ce que..

\- Est-ce que je sais qui tu es ? l'interrompit Harry. Oui. Oui, tu es Emy, nous sommes amis.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux.

\- Visiblement, reprit le jeune homme, j'avais prévu l'état pitoyable dans lequel je serais ce matin car j'étais à peine réveillé qu'un parchemin s'intitulant "Routine de gueule de bois" m'a sauté au visage. Mais tous mes souvenirs ne sont pas encore revenus. Alors laisse-moi un peu de temps.

Sur ce, il replongea son visage entre ses mains. Emy le regarda fixement pendant de longues secondes, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Puis, elle acheva le mouvement qu'elle avait entamé et retourna dans la cuisine. Quand elle revint plusieurs minutes plus tard, Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle posa sur la table un plateau qui contenait tasses, théière, toasts, confitures et un verre d'eau. Elle s'empara de celui-ci et le posa doucement devant Harry.

\- Tiens. J'aimerais te donner une potion contre la gueule de bois, mais tu n'es pas autorisé à en prendre.

\- Super…

Harry inspira difficilement puis releva la tête. Il adressa un sourire à son amie, attrapa le verre et le but d'une traite.

\- Ca va déjà mieux Emy, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit en retour. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se contentèrent de déguster ce petit déjeuner, n'échangeant aucune parole. Le pot de confiture était bien entamé et plus un seul toast ne trônait sur la table quand Emy réengagea la conversation.

\- Tu te souviens de pourquoi on a bu ?

\- Pas la moindre idée. Pourquoi ? Non attends… ne réponds pas. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir me rappeler... Je me suis fait larguer ? reprit-il après un silence.

Emy laissa échapper un rire et secoua sa main devant elle.

\- Nan, pour se faire larguer, il faut déjà sortir avec quelqu'un.

\- Alors j'ai bu parce que je suis désespérément seul et que je n'ai pas trouvé mon âme-soeur ?

\- Non… mais promets-moi de m'inviter si ça t'arrive !

Harry lui offrit un grand sourire et leva son pouce en l'air pour signifier son accord.

\- Alors ?

Emy réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Alors tu devrais aller te rafraîchir, prendre une douche et t'habiller. J'ai envoyé un message à Mark ce matin pour le prévenir qu'on arriverait plus tard. Mais il est près de dix heures, et on a pris suffisamment de retard au restaurant.

Devant le regard troublé et légèrement paniqué de son ami, elle continua d'une voix douce et qu'elle souhaita rassurante :

\- Prends un peu de temps pour lire ton parchemin. Et rejoins-nous quand tu es prêt.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et déposa un baiser sur le front du brun.

\- A tout à l'heure !

Harry l'observa sortir de son appartement, légèrement sonné. Puis il fit ce qu'elle avait dit. Trentes minutes plus tard, il était lavé et prêt. Il jeta un oeil à la table et décida qu'il la rangerait en rentrant le soir. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard il arrivait au restaurant. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le vestiaire et revêtit sa tenue. Une fois devant la porte de la cuisine, il prit une grande inspiration et entra, le visage déterminé.

\- Salut Harry ! le saluèrent d'une même voix Eliott et Thomas.

\- Salut ! répondit le brun. Bonjour Marc.

L'homme qui avait le nez plongé dans ce qui devait être un livret de compte se contenta de lui jeter un regard et de hocher la tête. Harry resta immobile devant la porte quelques instants avant de se râcler la gorge, s'attirant l'attention de Emy qui était restée silencieuse jusque là.

La blonde leva les yeux de sa préparation et fut surprise de voir son collègue et ami regarder partout sauf vers elle. Elle haussa un sourcil et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

\- Ecoutez… commença Harry, sa main droite frottant sa nuque, je suis vraiment désolé pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Ce n'était vraiment pas pro.

\- C'est du passé Harry, lui répondit Emy. Oublions ça, j'ai été un peu dure avec toi hier, mais il fallait que tu réagisses.

Le sorcier acquiesça, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Il lui adressa un sourire gêné puis se dirigea vers son plan de travail.

\- Tu fais les desserts. On a trop de retard pour proposer ceux de d'habitude. On se contentera de la crême brulée au Whisky pur Feu et de la gélatine sur lit de cerise.

\- D'accord.

La fin de matinée passa très rapidement. Entre le retard qu'ils avaient accumulé et toutes les préparations à terminer, ils ne purent que prendre une rapide pause avant que le service du midi ne commence. Ce fut seulement vers quatorze heures trente, une fois le dernier client parti qu'ils s'offrirent le luxe de souffler. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'aller manger à l'extérieur, trop exténués pour se préparer quelque chose.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient posés dans un parc sorcier près du restaurant, des hamburgers à emporter dans les mains.

\- Je devrai peut-être embaucher quelqu'un de plus, suggéra Emy après un temps de silence. Le resto fonctionne plutôt bien, on a les moyens et ça nous permettrait d'éviter les matins comme celui-là.

\- En même temps… si les deux seuls cuisiniers avaient été à l'heure ce matin..., se moqua gentiment Eliott.

Emy lui tira la langue et Harry leur offrit un sourire contrit.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Thomas, le visage soucieux.

A côté de lui, Eliott perdit son air moqueur pour devenir sérieux et se tourna vers le brun, silencieux. Emy, jeta un regard rapide à son ami pour s'assurer qu'il était prêt à en parler. Quand elle fut sûre qu'Harry n'allait pas s'effondrer de nouveau, elle se reconcentra sur son sandwich.

\- Vous souvenez de la fille rousse qui m'a parlé au séminaire ?

Les jumeaux acquiéscèrent. Il était difficile d'oublier une inconnue qui abordait leur ami comme s'il était un fantôme revenu d'entre les morts.

\- Ginny, c'est ça ? demanda Eliott.

\- Oui Ginny. Visiblement, je la connaissais… avant. Et je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'elle dans mes photos, ou mes souvenirs. Et.. ça m'a…. agacé. Je crois qu'on sortait ensemble avant.

Emy se tourna vivement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, son hamburger à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

\- Tu ne me l'as pas dit ça hier soir !

Harry offrit un sourire d'excuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est le cas ?

\- Euh…. parce qu'elle m'a embrassé ? répondit Harry, les joues légèrement plus rouges.

\- Elle t'a…. quoi ? Nan mais… et pas à un seul moment hier tu t'es dit que c'était une information cruciale à me transmettre ?

\- Stop ! les interrompit Thomas. Ils s'est passé quoi hier soir ?

Emy souffla de frustration.

\- Tu leur expliques, moi je mange mon hamburger et je boude.

Sa remarque déclencha un petit rire chez Harry. L'immaturité de son amie était parfois étonnante. Il lui tira la langue gentiment puis se tourna vers les jumeaux.

\- Bon. Hier après-midi, après que _Madame_ m'ait viré de sa cuisine, je suis allé m'aérer l'esprit en ville.

\- Oui, d'accord mais…

\- Attends Thomas, ça vient.

Le garçon hocha la tête, désormais silencieux.

\- Donc je suis allé en ville et j'ai décidé d'aller à la nouvelle boutique, celle de l'anglais.

Harry fit une pause, s'assurant que les jumeaux voyaient tous les deux de quelle boutique il parlait.

\- Quand je suis entré, le type du magasin m'a interpellé. En m'appelant par mon nom de famille. Il a dit un truc du genre "Alors c'est vraiment toi Potter". Et son ton était tellement dédaigneux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne me souvenais pas de lui, j'ai acheté mon thé et je suis reparti. J'ai passé toute l'après-midi d'hier à chercher son nom dans mes souvenirs, mais sans résultat.

\- Et c'est là que j'interviens, annonça Emy, sortant de sa mutinerie. Je vous préviens, aucune remarque sur le fait que je suis censée bouder !

Elle leva un doigt en l'air, les défiant du regard. Une fois sûre qu'ils ne diraient rien, elle continua :

\- Après le service d'hier soir, je suis allée le voir, expliqua-t-elle en pointant du pouce Harry. Je voulais qu'il m'explique. Et de fil en aiguille…

\- Je lui ai dit que cette histoire avec Ginny me perturbait, et que j'avais rencontré ce gars de la boutique. J'ai déprimé. On a bu. Fin.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête, satisfaits.

\- Comment il s'appelle ? demanda Eliott

\- Qui ?

\- Le gars de la boutique.

\- Draco Malfoy.

Un silence suivit, Eliott réfléchissait visiblement à quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas partager avant d'avoir fait le cheminement complet de sa pensée. Ils avaient fini leur hamburger et changé de sujet quand il déclara finalement :

\- Tu devrais lui demander de t'expliquer.

Les trois autres ne comprirent pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait.

\- Draco Malfoy. Tu devrais aller le voir et lui demander de te raconter.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Eliott. Si j'ai voulu oublier mon passé, c'est surement pour une bonne raison.

\- Justement, il pourra peut-être te la dire cette raison.

\- Eliott a raison, ajouta son frère. Tu sembles dire que de toute façon, tu n'arrêtes pas d'y penser. Alors autant prendre l'hippogriffe par les ailes, et aller le voir.

\- Prendre l'hippogriffe par les ailes ? intervint Emy. Vraiment Thomas ?

\- Quoi ? s'insurgea gentiment ce dernier. Pourquoi on devrait utiliser une expression moldue avec un taureau alors qu'on a de magnifiques créatures magiques ?

Sa remarque fit éclater de rire le petit groupe qui oublia la discussion pour dévier sur les différentes expressions qu'ils utilisaient et qui n'étaient pas toujours d'origine sorcière. Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, ils réfléchirent aux manières les plus stupides de détourner les locutions figées de leur langue.

\- Vous avez raison, déclara alors Harry.

\- Bien sûr qu'on a raison Harry ! "Il pleut des cordes", ça ne veut rien dire, alors que "Il pleut des baguettes" est bien plus significatif.

\- Non Eliott… vous avez raison, je vais aller voir ce Draco Malfoy.

Ses amis se turent, attendant la suite.

\- Je vais y aller maintenant, sinon je n'aurai jamais le courage.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa Emy.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je vais y aller seul. Je vous rejoins au restaurant dès que c'est fait.

Le groupe acquiesça. Ils se levèrent et firent voler les différents emballages de leur repas jusqu'à une poubelle. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, ils se séparaient. Emy, Eliott et Thomas se dirigeaient vers le Grand Aumône tandis qu'Harry prenait la direction de la boutique d'ingrédients.

Quand il entendit la cloche de la porte sonner, Draco Malfoy sortit de son arrière boutique pour aller accueillir son client. Pendant une fraction de seconde, une expression mi-surprise mi-coléreuse déforma son visage.

\- Encore toi Potter ? Que puis-je faire pour le grand Héros de l'Angleterre ?

Harry le regarda surpris par sa remarque.

\- Le grand Héros de l'Angleterre ?

\- Quoi Potter ? s'exclama le blond, le ton clairement dédaigneux. Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne te souviens pas de ça non plus ? Je veux bien que tu fasses semblant de ne pas me connaître mais n-

\- LA FERME ! s'énerva Harry, agacé de la manière dont cet cet homme lui parlait. La ferme, ok ?

Le blond vit rouge. Potter venait dans _sa_ boutique pour foutre la merde et c'était à lui de la fermer ? Et puis quoi encore.

\- Je-

\- Je suis amnésique !

Quiconque aurait été là aurait eu le privilège de voir sur le visage d'un Malfoy la surprise la plus complète. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco Malfoy ne savait pas quoi répondre à Harry Potter.

\- Amnésique ?.

\- Oui, souffla Harry. Ecoutez, ce n'est pas que je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni que je fais semblant de ne pas savoir. Je n'ai juste aucun souvenir, et c'est pour ça que je viens vous voir.

\- Me voir ? répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui. Vous semblez me connaitre, alors j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Au terme "aide", Draco sembla se réveiller. Il haussa un sourcil et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Mon aide ? Le grand Potter a besoin de mon aide. C'est risible. Sors de là Potter.

Et sans un autre regard pour le brun, il se détourna.

\- Qui est Ginny ? s'écria alors Harry. Vous la connaissez ?

§ § §

Quand Harry entra dans la cuisine du Grand Aumône, moins d'une heure après être parti, Emy, Eliott, Thomas et Marc l'attendaient. Le plus vieux avait été mis au courant de toute l'histoire par les jumeaux et, bien qu'il ne le montrait que très peu, ressentait une véritable inquiétude pour le brun.

\- Alors ? demanda Emy.

\- Alors je le vois demain, après le service.

§ § §

Il était quatorze heures passées de deux minutes quand Harry arriva au Café de l'Etoile. Il lui suffit de couler un regard sur les tables extérieures pour apercevoir celle où était assis Draco Malfoy. Sa chevelure blonde était reconnaissable entre toutes. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers l'homme.

\- Mr Malfoy ?

Le blond se tourna vers lui, une grimace sur le visage.

\- Pitié Potter… ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est trop perturbant.

Sa réponse décontenança Harry. Il s'assit en face de l'homme. A peine s'était-il posé qu'une serveuse s'approcha d'eux pour s'enquérir de leur commande. Il prit un thé froid et Draco un jus de fruits.

\- Comment je dois m'adresser à vous alors ? finit par demander Harry.

Le blond lui jeta un regard perplexe.

\- Malfoy. Tu m'as toujours appelé Malfoy. Depuis le premier jour.

Harry hocha la tête. C'était perturbant d'avoir en face de lui une personne qui le connaissait surement mieux que lui-même se connaissait.

\- Bien… Malfoy. Comment all- vas-tu ?

\- Franchement Potter ? Comment je vais ? Comme si ça t'intéressait. Ecoute, soyons francs et directs. J'ai accepté de te voir uniquement par curiosité, pour comprendre ce qu'est devenu le Héros de l'Angleterre. Alors oublions les politesses d'usages.

Bouche-bée, Harry ne sut pas comment réagir. Il cherchait une réponse à offrir à l'homme quand Draco reprit :

\- Ecoute Potter, je vais t'aider. On se connait depuis qu'on a onze ans, on a passé notre scolarité ensemble à Poudlard. Et on ne s'est jamais bien entendu. Alors mets-toi en tête que je ne t'apprécie pas, et que tu ne m'apprécies pas.

Harry hocha la tête, presque par automatisme, noyé sous les informations. Il se savait anglais grâce à son passeport, de même qu'il savait être né à Godric's Hollow grâce à cela. Il se doutait donc qu'il avait fait sa scolarité à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, mais avoir quelqu'un devant lui qui lui confirmait ce fait était perturbant. Une nouvelle fois.

\- Alors, réussit-il à dire, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Tu me racontes cette histoire d'amnésie et ensuite je te dis ce que tu veux savoir sur Ginny Weasley, toi ou moi.

Ce fut à ce moment que la serveuse décida de revenir avec les commandes. Elle posa les verres devant les deux hommes et disparut dans un silence. Harry but une gorgée de son thé, se délectant du goût amer encore plus prononcé du fait qu'il était froid.

-C'est une maladie d'origine magique, finit-il par expliquer. Elle s'est déclarée il y sept ans.

-Sept ans ? Ça correspond…

A la fin de la guerre en Angleterre oui. Même si je n'en ai aucun souvenir en réalité. Je le sais parce que c'est écrit dans mon parchemin.

\- Ton parchemin ?

Harry indiqua d'un mouvement de tête le parchemin qui flottait à côté d'eux.

\- C'est comme ça que je l'appelle. Le terme technique je crois c'est "Support quotidien à objectif mnémotechnique et à visée de stimulation de l'hippocampe".

Devant lui, le blond laissa échapper une grimace.

\- Ouais… parchemin c'est très bien, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson, se demandant par où commencer.

\- Comme je vo- je te l'ai dit hier, je n'ai aucun souvenir de celui que j'ai été. Je ne me rappelle pas mon enfance, ou mon adolescence. Mon premier souvenir correspond à mon arrivée ici, il y a un peu moins d'un an. Et encore, uniquement si je lis mon parchemin.

\- Comment ça "uniquement si tu lis ton parchemin" ?

\- Quand j'ouvre les yeux, tous les matins, je n'ai aucune idée d'où je suis. Je connais juste mon nom, et mon âge. Je n'ai aucun autre souvenir, jusqu'à ce que je lise.

\- Et comment sais-tu que c'est d'origine magique ?

\- Parce que la magie permet de stimuler ma mémoire. Si ça avait été une simple amnésie, toutes les techniques du monde n'auraient pas réussi à me redonner mes souvenirs. Enfin selon les médecins.

Le blond hocha la tête.

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il en pointant la plume qui écrivait avec acharnement depuis le début de leur rendez-vous.

\- Ma plume-scribe. Elle me suit partout, et elle note tout ce qui m'arrive, sans déformer la réalité contrairement à la plume à papotte. La plupart du temps, elle et mon parchemin me suivent de quelques mètres, un peu en hauteur pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Si je le souhaite, ils peuvent se désillusionner, comme quand je vais dans le monde Moldu par exemple.

\- C'est… pratique.

\- Oui et non. C'est sûr qu'elle m'évite d'avoir à me souvenir de toute ma journée, ou d'être tout le temps en train de noter. Mais à côté de ça, comme elle inscrit tout ce qu'il se passe, il y a beaucoup de choses inutiles. Le soir je suis obligé de faire le tri, de garder ce que j'estime important. Je dois ajouter aussi mes pensées, mes émotions.

\- Et comment tu fais ? Quand tu te réveilles le matin ?

\- C'est assez drôle en fait. Tous les matins, mon parchemin, dit-il en pointant du doigt la feuille volante à quelques centimètres d'eux, me saute au visage. J'ai à peine le temps de me dire que je ne me souviens pas d'où je suis qu'une phrase en majuscule apparaît sous mon nez : "LIS-MOI". Ce que je fais. Ensuite, c'est un concept que je n'arriverais pas vraiment à expliquer mais ce parchemin réveille ma mémoire. Pour chaque nom, chaque phrase que je lis, chaque visage que je vois, je me souviens, dans les grandes lignes, qui est la personne ou ce que j'ai fait dans les jours précédents.

Harry fit venir à lui le parchemin, et le tapota doucement de sa baguette. Sur le papier apparurent des noms, des dates et des photos.

\- Je les appelle mes souvenirs, expliqua-t-il. Chaque personne que j'ai rencontrée a son petit paragraphe. Pour certaines personnes, comme Emy, il y a des photos et ça prend plusieurs pages.

\- Emy ?

\- Ma patronne. Et ma première amie américaine.

Un long silence s'ensuivit durant lequel Draco observa l'artefact. Harry attendit patiemment qu'il lui pose d'éventuelles questions.

\- Comment ça fonctionne exactement ?

Harry réfléchit à la manière la plus simple de lui expliquer. Au bout de quelques secondes, il déclara :

\- Il enregistre tout ce qui est écrit. Grâce à la magie, tout est conservé sur cet unique parchemin. Il me suffit de le toucher de ma baguette pour que des souvenirs apparaissent, ou disparaissent. Si je veux plus d'informations sur une personne, j'ai juste à dire son nom en tapotant le parchemin.

\- Et si tu croises une personne qui te connaît mais dont tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda le blond, faisant clairement référence à leur rencontre.

\- Si je connais son nom, ça ne change rien, je peux chercher dans mon parchemin. Si je ne ne connais pas son nom par contre… c'est plus compliqué. Je peux lire tous mes souvenirs à la recherche d'une personne qui lui correspondrait physiquement, mais ça prendrait un temps fou.

Draco hocha de la tête.

\- Si tu te souviens en lisant ce truc, pourquoi n'as-tu pas de souvenirs d'avant ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée. Il n'y a rien dans ce parchemin qui fasse référence à ma vie d'avant, enfin rien d'autre que les informations sur mon passé médical.

\- Mais pourtant, d'après ce que tu me dis, tu es amnésique depuis la fin de la guerre… tu devais bien avoir un truc comme ça avant d'arriver ici.

\- Surement, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne l'ai pas avec moi. C'est pour ça que je voulais vo- te parler. Pour essayer de comprendre.

Draco leva son regard du parchemin pour le plonger dans les orbes verts d'Harry. Il semblait vouloir lire l'âme d'Harry, comme pour être sûr que ce qu'il lui disait était vrai. Le brun ne sut pas s'il réussit à trouver ce qu'il voulait, mais le blond finit par relâcher la pression et joua avec son verre désormais vide.

\- Alors je ne pourrai pas t'aider Potter. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous n'étions pas vraiment amis, on ne s'était pas vus depuis mon procès, il y a six ans.

\- Ton procès ? s'étonna le brun.

Le blond balaya sa question d'un geste de la main.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine qu'on remette ça sur le tapis. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi tu as quitté l'Angleterre.

Le coeur d'Harry rata un battement. Il avait sincèrement espéré obtenir des réponses grâce à cet homme. Il retint les larmes de frustration qui lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de "Héros de l'Angleterre" ?

Le blond lui lança un regard ennuyé.

\- Sérieux Potter ? Tu me demandes ça ? T'as qu'à lire des bouquins d'histoires, même ici ils ont dû entendre parler du Grand Dumbledore et de son héros Harry Potter.

Harry sentit une vague d'énervement le traverser.

\- C'est toi qui a dit que tu répondrai à mes questions un peu plus tôt. Et ceci était une question.

\- Très bien, finit par concéder Draco. Je te fais la version courte : toi, Saint-Potty, tu as battu le grand méchant, Lord Voldemort. Ce qui fait de toi le Héros de l'Angleterre. Le Héros adulé par la presse et les journalistes, Celui-qui-apparaissait-à-la-Une tous les jours.

Il se tut, observant l'effet de sa remarque sur Harry. Il était en train de jubiler intérieurement de voir sa Némésis déconfit quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Ceci dit… peu de temps après la fin de la Guerre, il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'articles qui sortaient à ton sujet. J'imagine que c'est lié à ton amnésie… Tu as dû réussir à faire taire la presse.

Un long et lourd silence pesa entre les deux hommes. Draco attendait une remarque du brun, tandis qu'Harry, de son côté, essayait de digérer tout ce qu'il lui avait été dit. Après quelques minutes, il décida de mettre tout ça de côté, se disant qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard, et qu'il ferait des recherches là-dessus. Il posa alors la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis une semaine.

\- Qui est Ginny Weasley ?

\- Ta fiancée. Ou plutôt, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard surpris du brun, ton ex-fiancée. C'est aussi la sœur de ton meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. La famille de belettes.

Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre le sens de sa dernière remarque. Il avait deviné au ton employé par le blond qu'il ne portait pas ces Weasley dans son coeur. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il avait dit : sa fiancée. Ainsi, il avait raison, il était bien sorti avec cette Ginny, et ça avait été suffisamment sérieux entre eux pour qu'ils se fiancent.

Une pointe de culpabilité traversa son cœur en repensant à leur rencontre un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant. La jeune fille avait dû très mal vivre le fait de revoir l'homme qu'elle avait un jour aimé et qu'il ignorât complètement son existence n'avait pas dû arranger les choses.

\- Pourquoi j'ai quitté l'Angleterre ? Ça a un lien avec cette Ginny ?

Draco sembla réfléchir à sa réponse. Au bout de longues minutes, un sourire tordu fendit son visage.

\- Tu sortais effectivement avec la belette. Depuis la fin de la guerre. Vous formiez le couple idéal, le Sauveur du monde sorcier et la Belette Weasley. Puis un jour, la belette t'a trompé. Alors tu t'es cassé. Ça a fait la une des journaux.

La tirade avait été dite sur un ton qui se voulait méchant et blessant. Harry regarda l'homme en face de lui en silence, ne réagissant pas tout de suite.

\- J'ai bien compris que tu ne m'appréciais pas Malfoy. Peut-être que tu as une raison de me détester, peut-être ai-je été un salaud avec toi par le passé, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai aucun souvenir de tout ça, et j'espérais juste avoir une conversation civile avec toi. Mais si l'homme que tu es cherche volontairement à blesser les gens, je n'ai aucune raison de rester plus longtemps.

Avec un regard noir, Harry déposa des pièces sur la table, attrapa sa veste et se leva de sa chaise. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la voix du blond résonna dans la rue.

\- Potter !

Le brun se retourna, offrant une dernière chance à celui qui avait visiblement été son plus vieil ennemi.

\- J'ai dit ça pour t'énerver Potter. L'ancien toi m'aurait foutu un poing dans la gueule, hurlant que jamais la belette n'aurait fait ça, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Il s'interrompit, attendant visiblement une réaction de la part d'Harry. Comme celui-ci se contentait d'attendre, il ajouta :

\- Je sais juste que vous avez rompu après six ans de vie commune, et qu'après ça, tu as disparu. Et ça, ça a fait la une des journaux londoniens.

Un nouveau silence lui répondit. Alors que le blond désespérait d'obtenir une réponse, Harry lui sourit.

\- Merci Malfoy.

Puis le brun se retourna et s'éloigna dans la foule.

§ § §

Il n'était plus que vide.

Il avait passé ce qui lui semblait être des heures entières à chercher. Chercher des preuves de ce que lui avait dit le blond. Des souvenirs de tout ça. De Poudlard, de la Guerre, de Ginny. Après avoir quitté le blond, il avait pensé rejoindre Emy, puis une sorte de frénésie l'avait pris. Il avait eu besoin de chercher, de comprendre, alors il était rentré chez lui. Mais après avoir cherché des noms, des photos dans son parchemin, il s'était rendu à l'évidence : il n'y obtiendrait aucune réponse.

Il n'était plus que vide.

Il ne savait plus qui il était. Sa vie, ses souvenirs, ses amis. Ils ne savaient plus rien. Il avait vaguement conscience de pleurer. Pourquoi pleurait-il déjà ?

\- Harry.

La voix était lointaine, mais il lui semblait la connaître. Il se tourna vers la silhouette. Oui il connaissait cette personne, il la connaissait. I _l est avec elle dans un café, ils rient et discutent. Ils sont tous les deux dans une cuisine. Il y a ces gens aussi, des jumeaux qui viennent s'ajouter au tableau. Puis un homme, plus âgé, plus rustre. Des dizaines et des dizaines de souvenirs s'imposent à lui, sans qu'il puisse s'en saisir. D'autres visages, d'autres lieux se dessinent dans son cerveau. Mais cette fois, il ne sait pas qui sont ces gens._  
Il a mal. Terriblement mal. Comme si on le forçait à se souvenir de quelque chose dont il ne veut pas. Douleur, tristesse, abandon, terreur. Mort. _Des tas de gens morts défilent sous ses yeux. Un homme au teint pâle, les cheveux châtain, le visage marqué par la fatigue. Une femme aux cheveux violets et au sourire figé à tout jamais. Un jeune homme roux. Un homme, aux cheveux longs et noirs._

 _Un homme aux allures de serpent._  
Il a mal. Si mal.  
Puis soudainement, c'est le néant.

§ § §

Quand Harry se réveilla, le soleil était couché depuis longtemps et Emy était à son chevet. Dès qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, elle referma le magazine qu'elle lisait, fit un mouvement de baguette pour prévenir quelqu'un du corps médical et s'approcha du lit.

\- Bonjour toi, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bonjour, répondit Harry très faiblement, la bouche pâteuse.

Le brun referma les yeux quelques secondes. Il prit une longue et douloureuse inspiration.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Emy n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une médicomage entra dans la chambre, suivie d'un infirmier. La femme jeta un sort rapide de diagnostic sur Harry, lut rapidement le bilan et hocha la tête, visiblement satisfaite.

\- Bonjour Mr Potter. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Comme un Veracrasse qui viendrait de se faire écraser par un troupeau d'hippogriffes.

\- Bien au moins, vous sentez la douleur. C'est rassurant.

\- Mouais… on peut dire ça.

\- Souhaitez-vous un verre d'eau ?

Harry hocha la tête, regrettant aussitôt son geste. Une vague de douleur traversa son crâne. Il laissa échapper un gémissement.

\- Vous avez subi un choc important, évitez de faire trop de mouvements.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu, répondit le brun après avoir bu son verre.

La médicomage laissa échapper un léger rire avant de redevenir sérieuse.

\- Bien, trève de banalités. Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

\- L'infirmerie de Poudlard.

La réponse étonna tout le monde, Harry lui-même. Il avait répondu spontanément, sans vraiment réfléchir. Les regards d'Emy et des deux professionnels se firent inquiets, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quelque chose, Harry se ravisa.

\- Non… Beaumont Marjoribanks, l'hôpital pour Sorciers et Sorcières d'Amérique. Enfin je suppose. C'est le seul hôpital américain que je connaisse.

\- C'est effectivement le cas. Vous souvenez-vous de votre nom, prénom, date de naissance ?

\- Harry James Potter. 31 juillet 1980. Godric's Hollow.

\- Très bien. Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Je… je ne sais pas trop, finit-il pas dire.

\- Pas de problème. Savez-vous qui est la jeune fille à vos côtés ?

Harry tourna la tête très lentement vers la blonde à sa droite. Il aperçut la lueur de peur dans son regard et sourit tendrement.

\- Emy Lonton. Ma plus chère amie.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Emy qui attrapa la main de son ami et la serra très fort, incapable de répondre quelque chose.

\- Très bien. De quoi d'autre vous souvenez-vous ?

\- De… de choses contradictoires, déclara-t-il après un long silence.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Je sais qui est Emy, je sais qui je suis. Je sais que nous sommes aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Et pourtant, une partie de moi veut que je sois à Londres, avec… avec d'autres personnes. Je les vois, souffla-t-il douloureusement. Ils sont là dans ma tête. Mais je ne sais pas qui ils sont. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui ils sont. Je vois un château immense, un petit appartement. J'ai… j'ai caché un parchemin dans la salle de bain. Je… je ne sais plus.

Il s'interrompit alors, et sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Une nostalgie infinie l'envahit sans qu'il ne puisse mettre des mots dessus.

\- Bien, reprit la Médicomage après un moment. Il semble Mr Potter, que le choc que vous avez subi a fait remonter certains de vos souvenirs. On ne sait pas si cet état sera permanent ou passager. Peut-être que votre mémoire va finir par revenir, petit à petit. Ou alors, peut-être que d'ici quelques jours, votre état redeviendra celui qu'il était ces dernières années. A l'heure actuelle, nous ne pouvons nous prononcer.

Devant le regard perdu du brun, elle continua, plus doucement.

\- Reposez-vous Mr Potter, ne vous inquiétez pas trop. Laissez les choses se faire, acceptez les souvenirs qui vous reviennent. Nous vous gardons en observation quelques jours. Pour l'instant essayez de dormir encore un peu. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

La médicomage lui sourit une dernière fois, puis leur souhaita une bonne journée, à lui et Emy. Quand ils ne furent plus que tous les deux dans la chambre, Emy laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le réveil d'Harry.

\- Tu m'as tellement fait peur idiot.

\- Je suis désolé Emy.

La blonde tenta de se calmer. Elle inspira profondément et se sécha les yeux. Ses lèvres se courbèrent ensuite dans un sourire tremblant.

\- Le médicomage a raison Harry, tu devrais dormir un peu.

\- Pas tant que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Emy. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu as fait une sorte de… de crise. Tu devais rencontrer Draco Malfoy ce midi, tu te rappelles ?

L'image d'un gamin blond, les cheveux plaqués en arrière portant une robe noire au col vert s'imposa dans l'esprit d'Harry. Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue et fut remplacée par celle d'un jeune homme, de son âge environ, assis sur une table en terrasse, le regardant avec suspicion.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il. Oui je me souviens.

\- Tu m'avais promis que tu serais de retour pour seize heures, pour qu'on puisse parler de tout ça avant le service de ce soir. Et, tu n'étais pas de retour. Alors, je suis allée au café où vous deviez vous rencontrer, mais tu n'étais pas là. Je suis donc aller voir à la boutique de Mr Malfoy, et il m'a dit que vous étiez quittés à 15h30, tu partais en direction du restaurant.

Elle fit une pause dans son récit.

\- J'étais tellement inquiète, je savais que cette conversation allait te mettre dans tous tes états, et je voulais être là pour t'aider. En toute logique, le troisième lieu où je me suis rendue était ton appartement. Je t'y ai trouvé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant les larmes qui humidifiaient ses yeux.

\- Tu étais là. Debout, en plein milieu de ton salon, immobile. Tu pleurais en silence, les yeux ouverts sur je ne savais trop quoi. A tes pieds, il y avait le parchemin. Ton parchemin, il était froissé, comme si tu l'avais plié et déplié des dizaines de fois sans faire attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai dit ton nom. Juste… juste ton nom Harry. Et tu as… je ne sais pas, tu as pété les plombs. Tu t'es retourné vers moi, tes pupilles se sont dilatées et tu t'es mis à hurler. Comme si tu souffrais affreusement. Puis tu t'es effondré, comme une poupée de chiffon. J'ai transplané ici, aussi vite que possible. Ils t'ont pris en charge… et voilà.

Un long silence suivit l'explication d'Emy.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête. Il remercia son amie puis ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait.

§ § §

Cinq jours plus tard, Harry était toujours alité. Bien que la douleur avait disparu depuis son deuxième réveil, il se sentait toujours fourbu et fatigué. La médicomage avait décidé de le garder en observation pendant une semaine. Tous les après-midi, Emy, Thomas, Eliott et parfois Marc, venaient lui rendre visite et lui tenir compagnie. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de ses souvenirs.

Pourtant un après-midi, alors qu'Emy était seule, elle aborda le sujet.

\- Ce parchemin Harry, que tu dis avoir caché dans une salle de bain. Tu crois que…

Harry hocha la tête, silencieux, le regard perdu sur le plafond.

\- Ca voudrait dire que quelque part à Londres il y a tes anciens souvenirs Harry.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je suis sûre que nous pouvons retrouver la trace de cette Ginny, et lui demander où tu habitais avant. Ou à ce Draco Malfoy.

Harry resta silencieux

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps Harry ?

Le brun se tourna enfin vers son amie. Dans ses yeux brillaient mille émotions : doute, peur, joie, tristesse. Quand il répondit, sa voix était cassée.

\- Peut-être oui. Mais je n'y arriverai pas tout seul.

Emy lui sourit tendrement.

\- Ca tombe bien, tu n'es pas tout seul.

 **§ § §**

 **FIN**

 **§ § §**

 **Et voilà qui termine cet OS :) J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu !  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir,**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Pauu-Aya**

 **§ § §**

 **Un grand merci à Epsilon Snape pour la cover de cet OS !**


End file.
